pokemon_paper_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MeepyUltra/oh boy here's the dangan ronpa
and by that i mean i'm going to get some headcanons off my mind and by that i mean only SHSL despair ibuki because if its anything more than that it'll be too long so first of all there's of course fucking spoilers in here if you haven't read dangan ronpa (2) get the heck out and read it SO FIRST we all know ibuki as that hyper energetic character and probably the most upbeat one in the second game (she also died in chapter 3 why this) but we also know, as with all the other SDR2 characters (excluding chiaki) she is a part of SHSL despair and a lot of us don't even know why. so we must analyze the backstory of course Ibuki barely tells ANYTHING about her backstory, like literally all you know is about the dumb moments of her life and the whole light music club thing. so lets get into that. Ibuki probably felt a little sad after breaking up with her band, but probably not sad enough to fall into despair just yet. She felt happy to be able to finally share her real taste of music with the world. but, dundundun, when she did, everyone fucking hated it (excluding satan saionji). its safe to assume this probably made her somewhat sad, i mean wouldn't you be sad that when you finally do what you want to do no one even likes what you're doing? maybe even tell you to just sing what you used to sing again and constantly pester you about it? yea. i'd be pretty freaking depressed. this is also kind of proven by her dying message or whatever it is you find during chapter 5 when the game starts glitching. you can go to the dead students cottages and read some glitched up letter. people say these are their last thoughts but i'm not sure?? i don't have the full message atm but it did include something like 'listentoonesong- or something like that. (i actaully read a fanfic about these dying messages once) so that further proves the point that she just wants people to listen to her music and not hate her for it. so basically, junko must of found out about this with her fucking despair magic and probably lured her into SHSL despair, maybe by offering to listen to her music and slowly morphing her into a despair induced mess. so lets get to my actual SHSL despair Ibuki headcanons, for when she's actaully in despair which i'll put into list *i think of her as being almost completley silent because of a picture i saw, maybe because she didn't wanna bother people anymore or something *even though she's silent, she's one of the more violent people. *she murdered the people who used to be in her light music club because they probably weren't very nice about her decision to leave *i had a headcanon from roleplaying that she's like one of the closest to junko but that's just me *IF she talks it'd probably only be to junko *she's really just emotionless at this point. you could probably stab her with a knife and she'll just sit there with a blank expression. *she likes to torture people instead of just flat out killing them *she finds most other people annoying, much like people used to think of her. *she's still somewhat close to mikan, hiyoko, and mahiru, but not really. they just occasionally murder people together. *she's probably the one who took junkos vocal cords (because all of them took a part of junko), so she could sing like her or something *(tw self harm) she does occasionally do self harm, and has scars running up her arms that she doesn't even bother hiding at this point. and that's all i have to say hahaahah sorry for bringing dangan ronpa into a fucking pokemon thing but yea i had to get this off my mind EDIT THING: more somewhat related headcanots EDIT: I found the last message if you wanted to actaully see it. There was a picture but it's in japanese so he's the translation because i cant find the english one: >「＞Ｐ＞｛Ｐ＠０４０yaaay２３＞｛’＞｝＊？＠＠ onesong？’A；＠[；listen：・＠；＠plllllleassse」 here's more of them if you wanna see but please note they are different in the english one ( ibuki's isn't too diff though) : link it still basically captured the point: she just wanted someone to listen to her music. i don't exactly know what the messages are supposed to mean. people say they're the last thoughts, and most of them actaully do seem like last thoughts. Saionji's here thinking about big sis koizumi (probably wishing she was here to help her), teru is thinking about his family, Tsumiki is thinking about some messed up despair thoughts and such. so i guess i'll add in even MORE theories (it does relate to despair in a way, you know, despair fever.) into this categorie so be prepared. so if it's true and these are the last thoughts, then why the fuck was ibuki thinking about this? well there's acertain fanfic i read that explained a few of the last thoughts, i've only read the chapter 3 ones though. also there are fucking ships in it so be warned. literally the whole ibuki one is just fucking ibuki x tsumik (which i totally don't ship -nervous laughing- ) but it does explain the thought pretty well. by the way i will mention this fic a lot u better go read it now if we wanna take the ship out of the equation, Tsumiki could of just promised Ibuki she would listen to a song of hers. And of course Ibuki would believe her, being gullible as she is(thanks to despair fever). And she still could of made 'a game' out of it. So if you actaully bothered to read the fic, of course as Ibuki is beginning to be choked she can't freaking sing so it'd explain why she was thinking 'listen please' and such. and if you are to believe this theory, then yea it would also still kind of make sense for ibuki wanting people to listen to her song. she was probably so happy someone finally promised to listen to a song of hers that she thought yaaay (she actaully did tho). but then when she wasn't able to sing she started feeling that sadness again. so still this kinda goes with the whole shsl despair thing in a way and also despair fever. this would also explain how the murder even went down which is good to know because SDR2 didn't say like anything about what happened with the murder they were just like ' how da heck did she hide this '. but it really isn't that complicated if you think about it. it's basically just like #tsumiki just lures ibuki out of the hospital rather easily because of despair fever #she explaisn to ibuki she will listen to one of her songs which ibuki is probably excited about #saionji just barges in like half dressed like ew wtf #the bitch is murdered #Ibuki is probably like 'the hell' but tsumiki tells her saionji is just asleep and of course she believes her she's gullible as fuck rn #ibuki gets ready to 'perform' and steps in saionji's blood which is why she gets blood on her shoes. #tsumiki obviously tricks her in a way, like with the whole 'game' thing #she chokes her which isn't too hard because she's got ibuki believing that this is all part of a game or something so she doesn't struggle #after ibuki is dead she just hangs her to make it look like a suicide and that's how i think it went down. now to get some sleep because its 5:00 am dear lord Category:Blog posts